


Smushed

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: PWP. (06/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: An answer to Black Goddess' Squashed Challenge. But not quite in the way she was thinking.  


* * *

Long dark lashes began to flutter and struggle. Malcolm Reed slowly began to wake to his surroundings. He could feel a heavy, unyielding crush that kept him pinned face down. His left leg had gone numb from the weight pressed to the back of his thigh. He let out an exasperated sigh. Why did this always happen to him?

With a little determination and wriggling he managed to pull his trapped arm out from underneath the hot press against his body. Groping the Armory Officer felt around for some edge to grab hold of. With satisfaction he seemed to get a good grip on the ledge of the platform beneath him.

With a pull of his well-muscled arm he seemed to just be able to shimmy up and out just a little. He repeated the process several times inching towards freedom a bit more. Finally he was to a point where he could twist his torso enough to find purchase for his hands on the shoulders trapping him. Gripping a golden tanned and another slightly broader one in his hands, Malcolm shoved up enough to free the rest of his body and stir some life into the two blonde heads attached to said shoulders. Once free, he released his hold on each body to let them bump and "oof" against each other.

Naked, cold and annoyed, Malcolm stumbled to his feet. Keeping his balance was difficult as he couldn't quite master moving the numb leg yet. He took one last irked look at his waking lovers in the Captain's bed before shaking his head and stalking off to Jon's lavatory. Well.more like limped off.

Trip frowned out of his lovely sleep when he felt what seemed to be a jutting elbow bump harshly into his ear. Leaning out of the pointy object's range he cracked an eye open to ogle the offending culprit. Yup.definitely Jon's elbow. Craning up to peek over Jon's body Trip caught a glimpse of Malcolm limping away and suddenly stopping. Both sky blue eyes opened with amusement as the Brit began to pound a fist into his upper thigh.then limped onward again. Trip smirked.leg's probably asleep and tingling back into circulation. The young blonde plopped his head down and gazed right into a pair of sleep hazed green eyes.

"We did it again didn't we?"

"Yup, we smushed him."


End file.
